Starfruit
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: When pregnant Luna Scamander eats a starfruit, strange memories start coming back. How will the boy in them affect her future? One-shot, character death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. And honestly, if I owned Harry Potter why in the world would I be posting on fanfiction?

Starfruit

As a very heavily pregnant Luna Scamander sat on her sofa in the living room, she thought about the startling revelation that had been discovered this morning. She and her husband Rolf were going to have twins! Thinking back on it, it truly wasn't much of a surprise.  
There were a couple of times when she had felt almost simultaneous kicks. At first Luna had thought that her baby was just very active but it made a lot more sense that there were two children.  
It was probably a good time to start thinking of name ideas. She knew that one of the children was a boy, but she and Rolf had wanted their other child's gender to be a surprise. So, therefore she needed to come up with four boys names and two girls names, to give a choice for each child.  
Luna decided it would be best to do this over some food. After all, the babies had made her forever hungry, so perhaps she could come up with a result from what had been a result of them.

She walked to the kitchen, and took a slightly lesser-known fruit, starfruit. At the store, Luna had thought it had sounded very familiar, but wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps and hopefully eating it would jog her memory.  
She rubbed her belly for a little bit, feeling her babies kick, then sat down on a kitchen chair. As she prepared the fruit using instructions she found on the internet, Luna wondered if she would think of any names or find out anything about past experiences with starfruit. Knowing herself, it was likely.  
Luna took a slice and started eating. After a few seconds slightly blurry memories started coming back.  
_"Let's go get some fruit!"  
"Hey Luna, race you to the village!"  
"Best friends forever!"  
"Let's play dragons and mermaids!"  
"Luna, HELP! SOMEONE HELP! LUNA!"  
"It's too late, honey. He's gone."_  
Luna frowned. Why wouldn't she remember a friend that she had once had, especially if they had promised to be best friends? And she was sure she would remember if they had died. Also, she was even more certain that she had memorized everything her mother had said to her in her memory, and that last phrase was NOT one of them. And clearly if she remembered it, then it was in her memory. Luna mused for a minute or two and came to the most likely conclusion: the wrackspurts were behind it.  
She took another bite, and again, more memories came, this time in a more chronological order and clearer memories.  
_She was hiding behind her dad at a muggle store. Her younger self looked to be very young, probably around 5 or 6. Another little boy close to the same age was looking at her. She poked her head out behind her dad to look at him for around 10 seconds, then hid again. After a few minutes of that, the boy came up to her. He seemed to be the opposite of Luna- while Luna was very fair, blonde, with large blue eyes, he was tan, brunette, and had dark brown, almost black eyes.  
"Hi. My name's Lysander Lorcan Trask. What's your name?" he boldly told her.  
"Luna Lovegood," she shyly replied.  
"Nice to meet you Luna."_  
The memory trailed off there and a new one took its place.  
_It appeared to be later that day.  
"Luna, have you ever tried starfruit? I think it's the most delicious food in the world and everyone living needs to try it," Lysander told her.  
"No, I haven't. Can you show me where to get some?" she asked him a tiny bit less shyly than earlier.  
"Yeah, follow me! Let's go get some fruit!"  
The two started walking off toward the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Close to the end of the path outside, Lysander shot Luna a mischievous grin and started running toward the destination. Luna took off running after him, yelling "Hey, wait up!"  
After only a few minutes, they reached a house with a white picket fence containing a gate. Luna could tell the grass and garden around the house was infested with umgubular slashkilters.  
"Granma!" Lysander yelled towards the house, "Do you have any starfruit? Me and my friend Luna want to try some."  
"Of course dear, come right in!" a call came back.  
Lysander turned to Luna and said "That's my grandma. She was the one who gave me starfruit first. Now she always has to have a big supply of it because I love it so much."  
They went in, prepared a couple of starfruits and Luna tried some. Of course it tasted nearly exactly like the fruit the older Luna was now eating, but the one from the past seemed a little riper.  
"Isn't it delicious, dearie?" Lysander's grandma asked.  
Luna couldn't reply because her mouth was full, but she nodded enthusiastically.  
After they had finished the fruit and said goodbye to Lysander's grandparents, he yelled "Hey Luna, race you back to the village!" and they both took off running._  
Again, the memory faded. Luna started to get a sense of why these memories were showing up. Obviously she once had a friend who had introduced her to starfruit, but she previously couldn't remember him. The puzzling part was why she couldn't remember him. Luna took another couple of pieces of the starfruit and bit in.  
_The two friends met up again the next day.  
Lysander asked her very seriously "Luna, do you want to be best friends? I've never had a friend like you before and I really want to be best friends."  
Luna nodded, saying "Yes, I've never had a friend before, and never a best friend."  
"Then let's put our hands together like we're high fiving," they did so, "Now I say 'I, Lysander Lorcan Trask, solemnly swear that my best friend is Luna Lovegood, and forever will be, so mote it be.' Now it's your turn. Repeat that except say your name first and my name in the middle."  
"I, Luna Lovegood, solemnly swear that my best friend is Lysander Lorcan Trask, and forever will be, so mote it be. What now?"  
"We're now officially best friends! Best friends forever!"  
"Best friends forever!" Luna echoed._

_There was a moment of awkward silence, then...  
"Let's play dragons and mermaids!" Lysander suggested.  
"Sure! I'll be the dragon and you can be the mermaid! I mean merman." Luna decided.  
"Umm...I was actually thinking I could be the dragon and you could be a mermaid..."  
"Why would I want to be a mermaid? They're scary and look weird and ugly and have spears."  
"How would you know? And that doesn't sound very much like mermaids at all." Lysander asked.  
'I've seen them.' Luna was about to say, then remembered that he was a muggle and couldn't know that they actually existed. So, instead she shrugged. "Yes it does. I just know."  
Lysander decided to accept this, "Well, then let's both be dragons."  
"I call being a common welsh green!"  
"A what?" Lysander asked, puzzled.  
'Right. He was a muggle.' "Umm a green one."  
"Oh okay. I call being blue! Let's play!"_  
Luna smiled at the memory. They were both so cute as children. That memory would also explain how she had never found a true best friend at Hogwarts- she and Lysander had unintentionally made an unbreakable vow to forever be best friends. It was a little sad to know that her one true best friend was one that she couldn't completely remember.  
One slice left. Time to find out what had happened to him.  
_It was now nearly two months later. Present Luna wasn't sure how she knew this, but she knew it was correct.  
Lysander had met Luna in the village that day, as was their custom.  
"Do you want to go fishing for gulping plimpies, Ly? They're a special type of fish that live in a lake near my house."  
"I'd love to Lu! Let's go!"  
So they cheerfully headed off to Luna's house, then to the pond nearby. The present Luna felt a sense of foreboding. Uh oh.  
At the lake, they walked in, doing a style of fishing combining fly-fishing and dipping buckets randomly in water.  
After a small bit of success catching some fish, Lysander yelled to Luna "Bet you can't get farther in the lake than I can!"  
"Bet you I can!" Luna responded in kind. Luna knew she could get pretty far because of her experiences fishing and her miniscule, but existent, swimming abilities. She wasn't sure about Ly though. They would find out!  
They both started walking farther and further out in the lake until Luna got to the point where she was bouncing slightly to keep above her mouth above the water. Lysander was too. But while Luna had stopped going further, he still kept using his combination of walking and swimming to go further and further into the lake. Luna was now frozen in her spot with fear. She couldn't seem to open her mouth to warn her best friend not to go any farther.  
Suddenly: "Luna I think I win!" He fell under the water then came back up. "Luna, I need help. I can't swim well," Another bob, "Luna, HELP! SOMEONE HELP! LUNA!" The severity of his tone on the last time he yelled her name jolted Luna out of her daze.  
As quickly as she could, using a combination of her swimming skills and running, Luna got out of the lake. Running like her life depended on it (for Lysander's seemed to) and still sopping wet, she yelled "MUM! DAD! MUUUM! DAAAAD! LYSANDER NEEDS HELP! CAN YOU HEAR ME? LY NEEDS HELP! NOW! HE'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAKE AND HE CAN'T SWIM WELL! MUM HELP HIM! DAD PLEASE!"  
Selene Lovegood raced out of the house, immediately headed for the lake, for she understood as soon as heard lake. Luna saw her run off, then tried to get her dad. "DAD! DADDY! DADDY! THE CRYING-HILLED SNORBACKS AREN'T AS IMPORTANT AS LY!"  
"I know, Luna dear," Xenophilius tried to calmly tell her when he came out of the house, while scooping her up and as fast as his legs would let him he ran toward the lake, "However, Luna dear, they are crumple-horned snorcacks not crying-hilled snorbacks."  
"I don't care daddy! Ly is in trouble!" As soon as Luna said that, Luna saw her mum bending over Lysander. It didn't look good, "HURRY daddy!"  
As soon as she was close enough, she jumped off of her dad's back and ran to Lysander.  
"Lysander! Wake up! Lysander, it's not funny! Ly, the joke's over, wake up! Quit faking, I know you're just trying to scare me! Is it because of the time when I refused to let you be a black dragon because I wanted to be a black dragon and wanted to be the only one? LYSANDER LORCAN TRASK, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"  
Troubled, Xenophilius looked at Selene and mouthed "Dead?" Selene nodded with a pained expression.  
"Lysander, why won't you WAKE UP?" Luna futilely tried.  
Her mom gently put a hand on her shoulder. "It's too late, honey. He's gone."  
Luna looked at her mom. "What do you mean he's gone? He can't be gone! He just turned six last week! He was going to come to my birthday party next month, like I went to his!" Even softer, she continued, "We promised to be best friends forever...," then back to the same volume "HE CAN'T BE GONE!"  
"Come inside Luna, I'll get you a cup of tea."  
Even as they walked inside, Luna mumbled under her breath, "He can't be gone. He can't be. No, I refuse to believe it. No!"_  
One last memory.

_It was the end of his funeral. Luna couldn't bear to say his name. She couldn't even think about him without falling into a steady depression. Her parents were getting very worried.  
"Luna, honey, we are really sorry about this, but you'll never even have a chance about having a happy childhood if we don't do this," Her mom told her._

_An awkward silence occurred.  
"Luna dear, we're going to wipe your memory." her father said.  
No reaction. At least not externally. Internally she was screaming as loud as she could. 'NO! I WANT TO REMEMBER LYSANDER! I WANT TO REMEMBER MY BEST FRIEND! WE PROMISED TO NAME OUR CHILDREN AFTER EACH OTHER, AND HOW CAN I DO THAT IF I CAN'T REMEMBER!"  
But nothing showed externally.  
One whispered "Obliviate" and everything went blank._  
In the present, Luna Scamander wiped the tears out of her eyes, then felt more wetness on her face that was even stronger than before.  
Suddenly, she felt familiar, warm arms around her.  
"What's wrong dearest?" her love whispered into her ear.  
Luna turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband in a tight hug. After letting herself cry for a few more moments, she wiped off some tears, then told him "I just regained my memories of my best friend. He died when I was five and he was six. My mum and dad wanted me to have a chance at happiness so they obliviated me about it," In a small attempt at humor, she added, "The wrackspurts must have been affecting them."  
Rolf smiled dryly, but agreed "They must have."  
"In any case, more than one good thing has come out of this. I thought of two possible boy names."  
"What are they, dearest?"  
"Lysander and Lorcan."

**AN: **This was just something I challenged myself to today, using Luna as the main character and the prompts dramatic irony, starfruit, chair, muggle, and gate. I actually had around 15% of the plot formulated when I started writing this. ^^

Please REVIEW! :D


End file.
